


The Shadow Lord Alpha

by Raging_Iron_Thunder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Werewolf: The Apocalypse, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (RPG), Alternative Werewolf Lore, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Slash, Violence, W:tA, Werewolf: the Apocalypse - Freeform, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Iron_Thunder/pseuds/Raging_Iron_Thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after being in a coma for several years, Peter Hale's plan upon awakening, more or less works out? And what if his plan was much more ambitious than the TV show? A very AU Teen Wolf fic with lots of changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Lord Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This fic derives much werewolf lore from a fascinating pen and paper RPG called “Werewolf: The Apocalypse”. I’ve read it here and there, never played it, and will be using some of its lore to change the nature of the Teen Wolf plotline. It seems normal in the Teen Wolf fandom to adjust the werewolf lore a bit to fit their own stories. I’ll be trying to work the new lore in naturally into the storyline. To me, the changes in the lore are part of what I hope will be interesting about this fic.
> 
> Plenty of other authors have written minor variations of the main teen wolf story and then explored the butterfly effects. i.e. “What if Stiles was bitten instead of Scott?” “What if Scott and Styles were bitten?” “What if at the ending of Season 1 Scott became the Alpha?” etc. I have enjoyed reading many of these. Others write slash, which is fine for those who enjoy it, and I don’t. My main question over time has become: What if Peter Hale’s plan, after waking up, more or less worked out?
> 
> Rating: Explicit for expected violence & gore, maybe some sex.
> 
> Pairings: Definitely Peter Hale/Melissa McCall to start out with. More to come later.
> 
> Warnings: Take a good look at the tags and the rating of the story. I don't want to be one of those authors whose warnings and tags spoil the whole plot. I've probably said enough already. If something is a serious trigger for you, please let me know and I'll add something here at the beginning. As well, expect other changes in the history and in the lore of the show.
> 
> Note to actual W:tA fans: I've borrowed some lore, but it's a bit different than the books on purpose. Shoot me a note if you want to point something out. ;)

Everyone says they want to fight for peace, a “good peace” if you will. The problem is that peace is a lie. How is it, that in the history books you read, you think that your side was the right side? The _good_ side? It is because they want to be seen as good. I simply do not care. My family and I were Children of Gaia, fighting for peace. Fighting for a world uncorrupted by the power of the Wyrm.

I no longer believe such nonsense. I want power and lots of it. I want to win. I want to defeat my enemies and bathe in their blood. I want it **all**.

I became a Shadow Lord.


End file.
